


Dark Paradise

by tinyenthusiasttriumph



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Misses Will Graham, Hannibal just wants his mongoose, M/M, Pining Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyenthusiasttriumph/pseuds/tinyenthusiasttriumph
Summary: Hannibal finds a letter from Will after he's gone away for the day. He starts thinking about his empath and has some therapeutic alone time. It's got feels and a wee bit of that hot stuff y'all like!!!





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet came to life after seeing a photo of Mads holding a letter, sitting at the foot of a bed. Someone suggested it could be a love letter from Will to Hannibal so here ya go.
> 
> Title is a Lana Del Rey song. Beautiful, haunting and a little sad, like Hannigram.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> Not beta'd

_**Every time I close my eyes It's like a dark paradise No one compares to you But there's no you, except in my dreams tonight** _

 

The letter was laying on Will’s pillow. Cradled in the space usually occupied by his unruly curls. Hannibal would do anything to feel those ringlets against his skin right now,  but he knew the separation was necessary. Pushing Will was not something Hannibal felt the need to do now that they were finally living their life together. Will had indeed changed, evolved into this glorious creature but for all the beauty of it there was still a reckoning within. Hannibal was under no illusion that it wouldn't be difficult for his mongoose, in the beginning at least. He had all the time in the world for Will to accept and return his undying love,  there was no need to keep dropping teacups.

__

He reached across the bed to gather up the letter addressed to him with a single, messy H scrawled on the front. Draped across the top of the pillow was the stretched out plain white tee Will liked to sleep in. Hannibal knew it would smell like him so he tangled the soft, worn cotton in his hands and held it to his chest.  

__

Atrocious. Cheap. Heavenly. **_Will_ **

__

He inhaled the scent as if it were the finest fragrance from Paris and told himself that Will would come home. The fall had conjoined them in a sort of death. Reborn from the sea. The scars they dealt each other faded by salt and sand. Person suits dissolved by the tides. There was nothing that couldn't be unsaid between them. Yet.

__

Hannibal only wanted to open up his heart. Finally speak the words that he'd wanted to say for longer than he had cared to admit. He never thought himself capable of loving someone to the point of personal ruin. Never dared dream that someone could love him so entirely as he was, cannibal. _**Monster**_. And then there was Will. His natural disaster. He was messy, emotionally. Everything about Hannibal's life had been calculated. Scripted. Every emotion purposely used for gain. And now.

 

Will made everything a mess. A beautiful. Thrilling. Wonderful. Mess. Everywhere darkness fell within the deepest pockets of his cavernous mind palace this light was breaking through. A blinding presence that warmed him. Like a moth he gravitated towards it, regardless of the consequences. He was the fly, Will the zapper.

__

Hannibal placed the letter along with Will's shirt on the bed not ready to read the contents. He wanted a warm bath. Upon entering the bathroom he smiled to himself. Will's side of the counter was as, usual, untidy. Toothpaste on the marble. Comb full of stray hairs. Aftershave uncapped.  The sight tightened the muscles around Hannibal's heart. He wanted Will here. His arms felt empty. His mind however was full. What awaited for him in that carefully folded note? Proclamations of adoration? Regrets? Goodbyes? The unknown was more than Hannibal could bare in the moment. He reached towards his carefully arranged bottles of essential oils. He needed something calming.

__

He prepared the bath and undressed. Lowering himself slowly into the claw-footed tub, he breathed slowly and shallowly,  letting the hot liquid wash over him. The heat from the water and the scent of the oils filled his nostrils, easing the tension in his muscles. Almost fully submerged, Hannibal let his thoughts drift to his soul’s mate. The softness of his smile when he let his guard down. The shine in his eyes when he saw a dog on the street. The stubble on his chiseled jawline after missing a few days shaving. The imagery he was calling to mind was warming more than his heart. He felt a tensing in his groin. A want. He would wait a lifetime to have Will intimately, lovingly. He thought often of worshipping his mate's body. Trailing kisses along the scars collected during their intense courtship. The thought of having Will’s mouth match him in passionate exchange made Hannibal bite his lip.

 

Blood began pooling towards his sex, he could feel his erection gaining momentum which each visual stimuli his mind palace presented. Will's unruly bedhead in the waking hours. His skimpy boxers shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. The feel of his hands when he reached out in the night to make sure he wasn't alone. All of this was making the need in Hannibal boil over. Leaning his head back, he reached his hand down to his erect cock. The smooth motion of his hand with the slight slickness of the water from the oil felt delightful. He increased his pressure as he moved from base to head. Images of Will, ass displayed for his distinct pleasure, made Hannibal's breath hitch as he released a soft moan. He imagined working his tongue into Will's tight hole. Feeling heat and muscles tightening. His cocked jumped in response to the vivid picture. He wanted to join their bodies. Feel the innermost parts of Will. Fill him. Pleasure him until he fell apart and kiss him until he came back together again.

 

His grip became tighter, hungrier. Pacing quickened as thoughts of Will moaning and writhing under his body were sending the cannibal reeling towards climax.  He felt his balls tense as he reached the edge. A precipice he was hurtling himself over. **_Gladly_ **. He came explosively. A maddeningly loud howl escaping his thin smile. It was overwhelming and delicious. A throaty laugh made its way to the surface as Hannibal looked around the bathroom. Not that he was in fear of someone being there, but the intensity of his orgasm surprised him a bit. Masturbation was always considered an unnecessary action in Hannibal's life. When he had desires he was always within reach of someone to fulfill them. Being at arm's length from the one he truly wanted and harboring the desire to be intimate without action was new. Self gratification became a must, for sanity sake.  His release quickly mixed with the now tepid bath so a quick rinse in the shower was the next course of action.

__

After sufficiently cleansing his body of the mid mornings exercises he decided to dress and read the letter. He chose dark pants and a long sleeved navy polo. He stood at the foot of their bed and thumbed open the folded paper. The first words hit him like a bolt of lightning.

__

**_Before I say anything else, know that I love you. I loved you before my brain could form the words._ **

__

Hannibal sank to the floor. His body suddenly heavy under those first words. Will loved him. He had always loved him. He stared at the letters that formed, afraid that if he broke the line of sight the words would disappear or worse change. Was he reading correctly? Or was this a trick of the mind? **_No_ ** . Will Graham loves Hannibal Lecter. Will Graham loves Hannibal (the Cannibal) Lecter. Will Graham loves **_me._ **

__

The letter made his hands shake. Usually strong, he was fragile at the words forming and flowing in front of him. Will was opening his heart to Hannibal. Everything he felt, every fear. Every want. Every need. It was all there. Scribbled furiously and passionately onto parchment.  Hannibal must have read the letter a hundred times over the course of the day. Committing it all to memory.

__

The sun was setting and still no sign of Will. The fear that had partially seized him earlier no longer lingered. His love would come home to him.  The emotional vortex swirling through his brain made for a tiring day and Hannibal decided to turn in early. He undressed, placing his clothes neatly onto the chair beside the dresser. He tugged on the handle to the drawer that held his sleepwear but changed his mind. The cool sheets felt amazing next to his naked skin. Hannibal never valued sleeping attire. He enjoyed the freedom of nudity, but for Will’s sake he had taken to dressing before bed. Gathering up the white sleep tee he'd admired tenderly that morning he placed it on Will's side of the bed. He gently touched the pillow above it, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

__

Hannibal felt a stirring sometime in the night. He was about to turn on the nightstand lamp when he felt a hand brush his hair back from his face. His skin prickled under the momentary connection. Words started forming in his mind but the lump in his throat prevented them from being spoken.  Hannibal lay there in complete silence, frozen in place. And then he felt something entirely unknown to him. He felt Will’s soft sex against his ass. The feel of flesh against flesh was almost too much. A soft moan escaped Hannibal's mouth before he realized it. What Will did next almost made his head explode. He brought his mouth to Hannibal's neck trailing soft kisses towards his jawline. The curly-haired devil planted kisses along his shoulder, bringing one of his hands to rest firmly, palm down, onto Hannibal's chest. It rested over his loudly beating heart. Will moved closer, pushing himself between the curves of Hannibal's behind.

__

Hannibal was undone. So long he waited and wanted. Needed Will. And he was here and at the empath’s mercy. He didn't want to scare Will or push him. He brought his hand to the one over his heart, intertwining fingers and then raising them to his lips to praise with light kisses. He heard Will giggle and bury his face into Hannibal's back. It was a pure reaction to the natural evolution of their bonding.

__

**_“Hannibal”._ **  Will whispered his name. He paused and Hannibal took the opportunity to speak.

__

_**“Will. I require nothing more from you this evening than you so freely gifted me in your letter. You have given me all I needed. All I have ever wanted, for us both. I only want to be here with you, like this for tonight”.** _

__

The relieved sigh was all Hannibal needed to hear. Will was anxious. Every new step for them would be a delicate balance, but Will was in this. He wasn't going anywhere. Hannibal wouldn't be abandoned. Will had chosen him.

__

Hannibal's heartbeat slowed to a steady rhythm when he was sure that Will was at ease. Keeping their hands held together, Will rested his head on his mate's pillow so that his breath rustled the hairs on the back of Hannibal's neck. It was a welcome warmth to the cannibal.  A genuine peace and comfort floated over the two men as they fell asleep joined and whole for the first time in their lives

 

||A solitary tear formed and fell as the doors to Hannibal's mind closed in on themselves. Usually reserved for the true memories he had of Will, after the setback created today his mind wandered towards dreams. The fantasy that his empath would choose him. That he would finally embrace his true nature and be Hannibal's equal. His feelings for the younger man had always been inconvenient. Since that first moment in Jack’s office Hannibal knew. Knew that Will would consume his thoughts and continually barge through the veil between the world Hannibal knew and the one he created. For once, there was no question as to whether a man like Dr. Hannibal Lecter could have a soul. He did have one, and within in it he held his unequivocal love for Will Graham. It was an all consuming emotion that made him give up his freedom twice. Physically by turning himself in all those years ago, and now it seemed emotionally. He could have easily disappeared again. Lived a perfectly good life somewhere with art and culture, but all the riches in the world couldn't fill the void that being without him created. It didn't in Italy. It certainly didn't in that cell. And now? There still had to be a chance that one day his soulmate would find his way home. It's what Hannibal had clung to all those years. As inconvenient as loving Will was, it was a feeling that made him human again. It was a vulnerability he loathed, before now||

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot but at the request of a reader I will be adding two more chapters, fingers crossed!!! Thank you for sticking with me. I'm working out the details now and I hope you enjoy. Big Hugs!!!!!
> 
> *If you've bookmarked this story(heart eyes) and noticed it changed slightly, I realized that I had a wee bit of a TL snafu and edited it to fix the ish and set up the story for a continuation!!!*


End file.
